TallyWacky And His Scary Hairy Issues Of Mi Life
by AngryStupidScientist
Summary: Hi!...yes its me...A.S.S...and im bringing this famous story to you..yet again.. anywho this is about a retarded Moogle who is on a journey to find himself,along with Riku and other random guests...and more. Please Read and Review. I lost all my olde revi
1. Chapter 0 : The True Beginning to Stupid

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own Kingdom Hearts and that means that we dont own Kingdom Hearts which can best be described as we not owning Kingdom Hearts plus since there is the fact we dont own Kingdom Hearts, it makes no sense to say that we own Kingdom Hearts because we dont own Kingdom Hearts.Ok?? Do you get it?? because I hate to repeat myself myself...  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
*****The Wonder of Tally-Wacky The Baby Moogle*****  
BY: Angry. Stupid. Scientist (A.S.S.) and edited by Brio (my co-worker)  
  
--me--This story is basically a thing im making up as I go along..like all my works....but this story will have all lot of random guests and probably no main charactors....except Tally-Wacky the magically retarded Moogle of course...then again, I am making this up as I go along soooo who knows?  
  
***One day Tally-Wacky was walking down the waterfall when he fell and hit his he head on a rock that was on the side of the waterfall and it was just then when he realized he wasnt walking down the waterfall but he was falling...and this made him curious and Tally-Wacky wondered why eggs are white while chicken crap remains brown..but then he wondered why he didnt laugh when his best friend died of farting and why the people in china dont get brain freezes when they look in the mirror because Tally-Wacky does...and this continued until Tally-Wacky had his first and only brain cell ever work in his life. He thought about why he was ÒwalkingÓ down this quite tall waterfall and why he would do such a thing...and just as he started to remember why....he hit the bottom of the waterfall with a disturbing sound that sounded like when Tally-Wacky has to go Boom-Bam-Boom on the fluffy toilette and the doors locked from the outside and he cant hold it anymore so he uses a plate of Jell-O to cushion his ever dropping poo poo. As Tally-Wacky awoke from the nap he took after he hit his poor head on the sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, Tally-Wacky wondered why he was here and why he was at this tall waterfall and he wondered if someone pushed him? or did he simply walk off it?..and at this point Tally-Wacky got upside down and rolled away to find out the answers to his idiotic questions. So Folks this is where our story begins............  
  
*****El Fin*****  
(*****The End*****)  
***FOR NOW***  
***OR NOT***  
***WHO KNOWS??***  
***DO YOU KNOW? CAUSE I SURE DONT***  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)*  
  
**Read And Review, If you people like it ill write more and waste more time of my not so precious life..thank you and have a nice pairs of socks**  
  
Email me (A.S.S.) at............................ ace247007@nyc.rr.com  
  
And..Email Brio (my associate) at........ kainsfury@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Next in line at the stor...

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own Kingdom Hearts or DisneyWorld or Star Wars or Fiddler on the roof or Mr.Ed or Metroid and I say this every time because it makes me feel quite good down below........eww I know what your thinking....your thinking about.....! You disgust me!!!, I was going to say it makes me feel quite good down below in my toes!!!!Your nasty......shame on you!...shame......ok back to the depressed moogle!!....yea...  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers.*****  
  
*****The Wonders of Tally-Wacky The Baby Moogle*****  
BY: Angry. Stupid. Scientist (A.S.S.) and edited by Brio (my co-worker)  
  
**Chap:1** ( the real first Chapter...the first one was to explain stuff. yep)  
  
--me--Where did we leave off?..oh yeah...Tally-Wacky was about to start his journey about...Hey! if you want to learn why just read the Chapter before this........uhh when will you ever learn...  
  
--Tally-Wacky--Hi Hoe Diggy De!!! boy todays a wonderful day.I feel like surfing...yes surfing........Surfing USA!!!!!...  
  
**********************Random Techno Time ( R.T.T )************************  
--Tally-Wacky--Ohhhhhh every ones gone surfing!!!!! surfing USA ohhhhhh yea!! everyone gones surfing!!!!! surfing Africa!!!!!!! oh yea Surfing Greenland!!!!! oh yea........*(Just then Tally-Wacky notices he doesnt know how to surf and hes on top of a house)*..uh oh....*(falls)*  
  
--Fiddler on the Roof--Hey get off my roof you crap scantling rat pony!!!  
  
--Tally-Wacky *(while falling)*-- oh yea baby going downtown baby up the stairs and laddle the crib....*(Hits ground)*......wow My Spine!!!!!!!!  
  
--Fiddler on the Roof--Hahahahha you fell and I need aspirin and a radio!!!hahaha......cough.....*(has stroke and lands on Tally Wacky)*  
  
--Tally-Wacky--ok..if you wanted to impregnate me, you could of just asked....*(gets up and runs out door that appeared out of nowhere)*  
  
--Door--Go away!!! Cant you see theres a line..  
  
*(Tally-Wacky notices hes sitting on a very big Princess Leia and looks back to the back of the line thats continues as far as the blind eye can see and shivers in disgust.)*  
  
--Line of People In Star Wars Outfits--yea......get in the back of the line. or we will blast you with one of our many limited edition laser blasters!!!!  
  
--Tally-Wacky--oh reallly.......*(uses special magic maagle moo moo power and turns the over weight man in a Wookie outfit into a Wookie/chalkboard.)*  
  
--Person that has big feet and looks like a green pizza blob--well.......I have a Light saber !!!!!......  
  
--Tally-Wacky--uhhh..umm....Oh NO...not a light saber!!!.....umm.You do know your holding a stick thats painted red..right??  
  
--Person that has big feet and looks like a green pizza blob--huh??!!??!?!!!.. what!!!!!! dam that George lucas!!!!!  
  
*(Mob of Wookies and Skywalkers leave and terrorize Hollywood)*  
  
--Door--Dam You!!! now Im lonely!!!! and anyway I can only allow one person at a time.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--I am one person!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Door--noo your umm lets see..carry the 45..subtract the 0...add the 31 and.....the answer is........2!  
  
--Tally-Wacky--Huh??...*(checks his back and sees about 10 people stuck to his back by chewed bubble gum)*...oh yea!!..I was looking for that gum......*(takes off gum with people still attached and chews it and swallows it)*.  
  
--Door--ewwwwww that was just plain old of of the ordinary nasty!!!! Youre not suppose to swallow your gum!!!!  
  
--Tally-Wacky--oh well...hey I wonder if theres more..*(checks his back and sees a dead Fiddler on the Roof)*  
  
--Door--Hey look at that....A Dead Guy!!.....*(faints)*..  
  
--Tally-Wacky--AHHHHHHHHHHHH get it off!!!!! get it off ahhhhh argg!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhh ahh help help help!!!!!!! get it off!!!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!!.......hmm....dead guy gum.....sounds yummy.......*(takes of gum and is about to chew it)*  
  
--Dead Guy--Hey your not eating me now are ya???  
  
--Tally-Wacky--maybe...*(still chewing him)*  
  
--Dead Guy--well have some respect, im old!!!!!!! and if you stop chewing me ill tell you why your here.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--Fine..but only because you lost your taste..  
  
*(Dead Guy takes Tally-Wacky inside his home for a spot of tea.)*  
  
--Tally-Wacky (in British accent)--ahh what a delicious bland of grope tea..What kind??  
  
--Dead Guy(also has British accent)-- well the Siznebugar type of course!!..only the best.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--ahh I believe you were going to tell me something?  
  
--Dead Guy--ahh yes...You hear to find out the truth to your past and find out who your parents are.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--oh ok then...huh?...whats a truth??  
  
--Dead Guy--its sometime thats true.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--well that makes sense. soo where are my so called parents??  
  
--Dead Guy--Im not sure but they might be on Destiny Islands.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--ok and how do I get there?  
  
--Dead Guy--take the 7 train eastbound and flight 451 to Martha Stewart hotel and turn right and ride the homeless man past the golden radio and then you take a cab to the town center and hitch a ride up to the mountainous and cross dragoons valley into the sea of trees and then.. you fall though a hole that will lead you to the deck of Hamburland and when your there go left 4 times until you see a big flashing light and that will be a dump truck and you ride that dump truck to hollow bastion and while your there mail me a postcard and then travel to costa riku by any means nessecary and then from there go forward into the ocean 27546 steps until you hit a whale and then make a boat out of Pinocchio ... droppings... and then sail to the hudson and ride an elevator to the top of a car and jump off into a clown trampoline and visit Dumbo and ask him why he hasnt called and smack him if he doesnt answer with an horny attitude..then you go on a plane to candyland and finish the maze along the yellow brick road and then walk south till you hit a tree and that will be the sign that your halfway there...so then youdo this all over but only in alphabetical order and the go down the Amazon river and cross the plains of japan and while your in japan enter some random persons house and go inside therye playstation 4 and find Kingdom Hearts and start a new game and after a nice long fun movie your be there!!!!  
  
--Tally-Wacky--okkkk.......I got that down but can you say it again so I can write it down?  
  
--Dead Guy--oh sure..ok first you take the 7 tr..  
  
--Tally-Wacky*(interrupting)*--oh wait you dont have to..I think I gotz a pretty good memory  
  
--Dead Guy--ok fine but just remember that when I say right I actually mean left.  
  
--Tally-Wacky--wait I forgot which is left...and I cant use my hands because I just remembered that I have no fingers.  
  
--Dead Guy--uhh...this is going to be a verrryyyyy lonnngg journey.....Hey why dont you use the secret shortcut in the backyard its just go though the shed and your at Destiny Islands.  
  
--me-- WAIT!!!!!!!!! couldnt you just of said that in the beginning soo I didnt have to write all those freaking directions!!!!!!!!!!!...ahh nevermind...argg....  
  
--Tally-Wacky--hmm just though the shed ehh??......hmmm.. too many directions.  
  
--Dead Guy--huh..but but but...it will save the retarded writer 50 chapters!!!!  
  
--me--yeah!!..wait huh???  
  
--Tally-Wacky--yea but ...yea...........Hey you know what!!!!?  
  
--Dead Guy--uh.. what??  
  
--Tally-Wacky--Cherrio old chap!!!!....*( just then Tally Wacky eats up the old dead guy and turns the remains into a gum that is eventually called Juicy-fruit.)*  
  
***After the money he made sellig his new tasting gum, Tally Wacky continued in his journey to find the facts of life.........No not the TV show....***  
  
--Tally-Wacky--yeyyyyyyyyyyy money money money..hehehe  
  
--Samus--hey do you mind if I join you on your journey cause im board...  
  
--Tally-Wacky--sure why not?..I have nothing else better to do...*( they enter the talking Door that fainted a while back.)*  
  
***And soo ends another chapter in the book of Tally Wacky***  
  
*****El Fin*****  
(*****The End*****)  
  
***In the next season of The wonder of Tally-Wacky***  
  
--Will Tally-Wacky remember all those dam directions???--  
  
--Why did Samus follow this stupid little baby moogle???--  
  
--Will George Lucas get what he deserves???--  
  
--Will Tally-Wacky change his name in the next episode???--  
  
--How will I open the refrigerator???--  
  
--Will my cat ever get a job???--  
  
--Will I ever get a Real job???--  
  
--Will monkeys take over the kitchen of tomorrow in Disney Land???--  
  
--Mr. Ed-- Its DisneyWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--me--shutout ya..................  
  
--All this and more on......ok maybe not More.......but yea.........just turn in on the next episode of Tally-Wacky. ok?--  
  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
*(Angry Stupid Scientist)*  
  
**** Read And Review and .... Thankz yous and have a very pretty horse meatloaf ****  
  
E-mail me (A.S.S.) at............................ ace247007@nyc.rr.com  
  
And...E-mail Brio (my ass-ociate) at........ kainsfury@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2 : The New and Improved Poo Doo...

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own Moogles or Kingdom Hearts...wait..I do own something that resembles a moogle and it does have pink wings and white skin and a pom-pom on it head..wait.....thats just grandma...oh well......No! grandma!! you cant be a dirty cheerleader!!! but you can write this story..  
  
--Granny-- Yey!!!!!!..cough..hey we dont Metroid either!!!  
  
--me--your not suppose to say cough you do this *cough*  
  
--Granny--ok....Yey!!!!!!..*cough*..  
  
--me--mucho bettero..im going on vacaction to the dumpster behind the alleyway.  
  
*****This is a Brio-Ass production sponsored by Kainsfury a division of Depends adult diapers. Made to keep the poo in and let the dogs out *****   
  
*****The Wonders of Tally-Wacky The Baby Moogle*****   
BY: Angry. Stupid. Scientist (A.S.S.) and edited by Brio (my co-worker)   
  
**Chap: 2** (The second in a series of stupidity!!!!!)  
  
--Granny--now then lets get this party started!!!!!!!!!!! oh and Tally-Wacky did change his name to Tally for short because the writers a lazy good for nothing bas.......grummble grumbles....  
  
--Me--its par---ty !!!  
  
--Granny--shut ups!!!!! *takes out a shotgun made out of sausage and shoots tiny hot dogs in me*  
  
--Me--okk....that was werid.....but hey what isnt werid in this story........Am I still a chalkboard??  
  
--Granny--yes now die!!!!!!! *shoots mini hot dogs in mi tiny winny brian and I die......... yet again.....*  
  
--Granny--now lets finish what my idiotic grand- ...umm -son has started.  
  
*Samus gets up and walks off stage*  
--Tally-- hey dont leave!!!!!! ill be a good father!!!!!!! wait nooooooooooooooo...!...Á...  
  
--Samus--sorry but I have to move on with my life and fight the evils of sex.  
  
**********************Random Techno Time ( R.T.T )************************   
  
*Music*--When you walk away you dont really pay attention to me when I say Pleassssseeeeeeeeeeee oh booboo dont go to the outhouse and puke!!!!  
  
--Tally-- oh baby!! dont go!  
  
*Music*-- Simple and clean is the way the toilette looks after I wash it.  
  
--Tally-- Confused and dirty is the way your making me feel right now and the poops are hard to fight in the battle arena.  
  
*Music*-- du du du da de du da de  
  
--Tally--your kidding me..right?!?... you actually took out the trash!!!!....Without me!!!!!!!! noooooooo!.....................the trash is all I want!!  
  
--Samus--dont get me wrong..When I took it out I was thinking of you but I hate you. but does that mean I have to **** your father when we are stupider you will understand where I left the TV remote.  
  
--Tally--Noooooo not the remote!!!!!! life isnt simple without it!!!! Now I need to walk 2 feet to change the channel!!!!ahhhhh  
  
*Music*-- when you run away I dont hear you say I left a poo in the backseat!!!!!  
Du Da Du DA DE DU DA DA whoo yea Du Du hiie DE Dyu DA....... fin.  
  
--Riku--thank Jebus thats over.  
  
--Tally--who you? ahh whatever...do you know how to get to the ..umm... 7 train east?  
  
--Riku--Your standing on it...  
  
--Tally--really?...*notices hes on a moving train*..oh yeah  
  
--Riku--hey watch out for that s....  
  
*Stop sign hits Tally and he falls off*  
  
--Tally--guess this is my stop.  
  
--Riku--what a complete moron...  
  
--Tally--now to the 451 plane!!!! then to the ehh...Martha stew hotel......oh my!  
  
--Merlin--ill be your handy dandy tour guide!!!  
  
--Tally--ill call you steve....  
  
--Merlin--you do know you talking to your foot?  
  
--Tally--shutup steve!!!! now take me to your 451 plane!!!  
  
--Merlin--fine...its over there....  
  
--Tally *still staring at his foot*--where! there!! noooo here!!!!!!  
  
--Merlin *sigh*-- to your left...  
  
--Tally--hmm left......that means.........that ...pie is disgusting?  
  
--Merlin--how about I transport you there with my magic?  
  
--Tally--yeyyyyyyyyy piggy back ride!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Merlin--ummm no....  
  
--Tally-- to late!!!!!!! *jumps on his back*  
  
--Merlin--urggg.....*has a spaz attack and dies*  
  
--Tally *chewing on body*--spazzieos yum yum yum. it kills your brian cells...hey look at that!! *picks teeth and finds Save The Queen wizard staff* hmmmm this could be useful *sticks it up his nose* hehehehhhhhhhh Im a pony nayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
--Riku--ok shutup and get on your way!  
  
--Tally--yeyy mommys home..lets all sing the mommy dance....  
  
**********************Random Techno Time ( R.T.T )************************   
  
--Chorus--ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh deaddddd possum oh yea dead possum dead possum get hit by a car get hit by a car ohh yea possum possum getting hit by a car yea hit by a car ohh dead possum yaaaa possum get hit by a ...  
  
--Tally--sombrero?  
  
--Chorus--No a car oh yea get hit by a car dead possum get hit oh dead dead dead possum dead. fin.  
  
--Riku--I never want to hear that again...  
  
--Tally--good because I recorded it on a mp3!!!  
  
--Riku--why dont you just get on your dam plane and leave?!?  
  
--Tally--Cause im a baby and I need a papoo nut soo I can grow up to be a full Mog and getta wife named Mag and lots and lots of little plush Tally-Wacky babies fluff fluffy!!!!!!! oh and I dont know where the plane is.  
  
--Riku--oh ok let me help you *kicks Tally into a plane that was flying above*  
  
--Tally--Thankums!!!!!!!!! hey I wonder if they have any nuts?  
  
--Yuffie--no nuts for your young man!!!!!!!  
  
--Tally--wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! wait your Yuff-Yuff!!!!! yey???...!..  
  
--Yuffie--shutup shutup shutup!!!!!!!!!! arggggggggg.....*falls off plane and grabs Tallys feet and takes him with her on her suicide dive into doom.  
  
--Tally--yeyy fun fun fun for mi and mi cato!!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--its gato!!!  
  
--Tally--you can turn anything into spanish just by ending it in a o.... yepo it so funo!!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--when will we hit the ground?  
  
*just then they hit the ground but they landed in Jell-O instead.*  
  
--Tally--yeyyyyyyyyy I always wanted to die in Jell-O!!!!  
  
--Yuffie--arggg.....must die.....*uses P.H.S. and calls Mr. Stabby*  
  
--Cloud--yes???  
  
--Yuffie--hi Mr. can you kill me?  
  
--Cloud--sure why not?  
  
--Yuffie--thanks IOU. *Cloud jumps out of the phone and stabs Yuffie in the face*  
  
--Yuffie--...y...e....s........  
  
--Cloud--all in a days work.....Hey is that Red Jell-O???? red is my favorite color!!!!!!  
  
--Tally--Noooo its mine!!!!!!!!!! my precious...........  
  
--Cloud--fine ill get my own......but ill be back!!!!!!! after I go poppy...*walks away in wet pantaloons*  
  
--Tally--The carpet!!! the Carpet!!!!!!..?...  
  
--Riku--now that your here enter the Martha Stew Hotel.......................OF DOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hehehehehehehehhe bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hehehehehehhe  
  
--Granny--its hahahahahh!!!!!!!!  
  
--Riku--oh sorry old person...hey where that moron writer?  
  
--Granny--oh him...I killed him good...  
  
**********************Random Techno Time ( R.T.T )************************   
  
--All-- Yeyyyyyyyyyyy joy to the old person! the moron has gone! let the old one become the king and stuff stuff stuff and more duff and stuff blah blah blah and stuff and blah and lets go to.........FUNKY CHINA TOWN OH YEA!!!!!!!!  
  
--Granny--thats enough of the R.T.T. and more blah ok?  
  
--Blah--yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
--Tally--I need moo moo milk! wheres the moo moo?  
  
--Riku--fine you can use mine.......but just this once.  
  
--All--ohhhhhh isnt that cute...........BUT ITS WRONG!!!!!!!sooooo sooooooooooo wrong...  
  
--Tally--why do you keep following me?  
  
--Riku--because Tally-Wacky ...I am......your...  
--Tally--yea yea we all know...you my father....  
  
--Riku--..welll no.......im really your...  
  
--Tally--mom?  
  
--Riku--no  
  
--Tally--frog?  
  
--Riku--no  
  
--Tally--dog?  
  
--Riku--nope  
  
--Tally--fish?  
  
--Riku--no!  
  
--Tally--steak?  
  
--Riku--nono  
  
--Tally--cousin?  
  
--Riku--I dont think so  
  
--Tally--monkey?  
  
--Riku--maybe..  
  
--Tally--hmm......catsup?  
  
--Riku--yes but not in this country.  
  
--Tally--father?  
  
--Riku--no and you said that already  
  
--Tally--oh..umm.. my ummm....phone?, jacket?,duct tape?, rabbit?, jump rope?,hot dog?,canonize?,sausage?,mayo?,umm......  
  
--Riku--nope, no,no,no,no,never!,nopey,no...No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im your ..  
  
--Tally--gogo vacuum making porter potty?  
  
--Riku--IM YOUR STALKER!!!  
  
--Tally--oh.....then why didnt you say that from the beginning??  
  
--Riku--argggggggg..............  
  
--Tally--im gonna go poo now bye!!!!  
  
--Riku--noooo dont enter the martha stew hotel of doom!!!!! noooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Tally--too late...*enters through roof*  
  
--riku--oh crappos...yum........darnos darny dam of doo doo?....  
  
--Tally--AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH CRAP AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOO NOT NOT THAT AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--riku--I told you soo...oh well I guess I have to help him.......dam mashed potatos.....  
  
******************************** El Fin * (El Fin) ********************************  
  
************In the Next Episode stuff will happen and poo will fall from the sky*********  
  
--Why is Riku stalking Tally-Wacky??  
  
--Why is Tally-Wacky screaming bloody booby kloody murder???  
  
--Who is the one behind the scenes controlling me??  
  
--Will the Idiotic writer ever write again???   
  
--Will Grandma Keep writing or take a long nap up river??  
  
***All this and ...umm This on the next Fun-Funo season of Tally-Wacky the crazed Moogle***  
*****Yey, Most of the things thats in this story happened today....like the dead possum song....I saw a dead possum on the side of the road and I started singing for some reason...*****  
**********This has been a .A.S.S. production.**********  
**(Angry Stupid Scientist)**  
  
*READ AND REVIEW OR JUST READ OR JUST REVIEW CAUSE I DONT CARE!*  
******* EL FIN (yet again) *******  
  
+++ Email me at Ace247007@nyc.rr.com +++  
  
ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁI Need Mail For My Milk carton!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 : The Nozo Zone Steve Says To ...

***Disclaimer*** --- We dont own Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, Cowboy Bebop, Farscape, .........yea...thats it....No!!!!  
  
-me-...hey I can say mi name!!!!!!  
  
-James-yes you can but do you want too?  
  
-me-maybe....?  
  
-James-you do realize your talking to yourself?  
  
-me-really?.....hollo!!!!!!!!!..................Hey I dont hear an echo...YOU LIE!!!  
  
-James-no you moron...I AM YOURSELF....  
  
-me-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *take breath* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *eat a candy* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *take a pee* .................umm where was I?....  
  
-James-I think you were at ooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-me-oh yea........ ooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-ok now thats settled with ...I can replace you now..........I am the new and...um.. maybe not improved you.  
  
-me-coolies in mi poolies?  
  
-James-yea..... how about you just say du? and I get this story started already....eh???!?  
  
-me-...... du? ......  
  
-James-ok good on to the story!!!!!!! oh lay!!!!!!!!!   
  
***************************Mean-While at Holloywoods**************************  
  
-Mob of angry Star Wars people- hey we need to find Geogey!!!!!!! he will pay for...umm...wait...no.wait..umm we wil find out when we find him!!!!! yes !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hollywoods- noo dont destroy my buttiful niceness ahh no!!!!......  
  
*Mob runs over hollywood as they are now 53672 ft. tall all of a sudden.*  
  
-Mob-hahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoho heheh come and laugh with me.......  
  
-The Innocents- ummm..........  
  
-Mob-do it..........*shaking fist*  
  
-Innocents- ....haha..ha..haha..ha..heho..ha............................ho?  
  
-Mob-Better!!!!!...goooooooooooooodddddddd...........now to find geogey!!!!!  
  
**********************************Mean-While*********************************  
  
-Tally- ....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *still screaming since the end of last chapter...* hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Riku- I told you not to go into the bathroom in this hotel!!!!!  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahahahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not that arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Riku-ok maybe you should sto..p  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cant ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!....  
  
-Riku-to the family chiropractor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we ahhhhhhhhhh dont ahhhhhhhhhhhhh have ahhhhhhhh one. ahhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
-Riku-ohh then off to see the other one........dum dum dum!!!!!!!  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhh I ahhhhhh have agghhhh a ahhhhhhhhhhhhh bad ahhhhhhhhhhhhh feeling ahhhhhhhh about ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************At The.... Other Chiropractor***************************  
  
-Riku- may I see the dr???  
  
-Nurse that looks like Ash-Is the dr. in???  
  
-Riku-thats what im asking you!!!!  
  
-Nurse-I dunno!! is he?  
  
-Riku-arggg... stupid... arg.......  
  
-Nurse-who like pie on the phone???  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhh I ahhhhhhhhhh DO!!!!!!! ahhhhhh...  
  
-Nurse-good......... time togo hehehe...*jumps in a suitcase and walks away....*  
  
-Riku-I guess we will just let our self in....eh?  
  
*Riku picks up Tally like a young cat-like hacker girl in the woods*  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wrirlwind!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
-Riku-wheres the dr!!!!!!!!!!!!! soo many doors...it never ends.........  
*opens door #1*  
  
-Riku-hillo?????....*its dark inside*  
  
-Mario-go away I dont want you back here no more.....du du du du....oh yea.......  
  
-Riku-*shivers in disgust as he sees something no real man sould see*  
  
-Lugui-oh yea mr mr mr mr mr...ohhhhhhhh Ilike the fist it taste lk.....like grandma.......ohh sooo good.........hey stupid writer spell bad!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-James-thats.........me!  
  
-Riku-ill just leave now...  
  
-Tally- ahhhhhhhh what ahhh they ahrg were just ahhh!!! playing hahhhh bingo.......ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
-Riku-ya know...it really really hard to read what your saying..cant you stop screaming!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhhhh no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
-Riku-onto the next door!!!!!  
  
*Opens door #2*  
  
-Riku-umm hey?  
  
*mumble*  
  
*Tally-Wacky turns on the light*  
  
-Riku-holy mooly!!!!!  
  
*mumble*  
  
*Riku rips off the name tag*  
  
-Random Person that looks like that guy from ummm.... Farscape?- thanks ya know ya.  
  
-James-great..now I have to say I dont own that too!!!!...uhh what I do for love....  
  
-Riku-are you the doc.???!!!???  
  
-Mr. Random-umm I dont think soo....  
  
*Riku intrupping... puts name tag back on....*  
  
-Riku-bye...umm *reads name tag* ..... ummm pip...  
  
-Tally-ahhhhhhhhh bye bye turdie!!!! ahhhhhhh  
  
-James-ok time to end...I have to go watch...errrr.......NEPHEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
-Cloud-ill make it all better....*lungs backward and tries to stab James but hits me instead...*  
  
-Me-ohhh my face!!!!!!!  
  
-James-ahahahahhhh hehe haha..wait...ow im you so ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Cloud-allllllllllllllllllll better..........  
  
******And Thats The End Of Our Show!!!!!!!!!!!.......ha!******  
  
****************************** El Fin (The End) *********************************  
  
************In the Next Episode stuff will happen and poo voo doo will fall from the sky********* really....  
  
-Will Riku ever find the Dr.???????  
  
-Who is the Other Doc.???????  
  
-Why is Tally Still Screaming!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Why do I continue to talk to this riku person as I write this?..  
  
-Im still not sure!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Go to Sleep............In the next Chapter...my nephews shall pay!!!!!!!.....1 dollar.. and other things.....revenge for ruining my weekend!!!!!!!!!!!...REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****All this and Nephew bashing on the next episode!!!!!!!!! of..........um I forgot.....*****  
  
*READ AND REVIEW OR JUST READ OR JUST REVIEW CAUSE I DO CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Alot...........*  
******* EL FIN (yet again) *******  
  
+++ Email me at Ace247007@nyc.rr.com +++  
errr....................ahhhhhhhhhhh nephews...I could be working on a rpg movie with brio but noo!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *takes sword and rams it in face repeatedly....... 


End file.
